starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Вэлин Хорн
Вэлин Хорн ( ) — рыцарь-джедай, сын Коррана Хорна и Миракс Террик Хорн, старший брат Джизеллы Хорн. В 43 ПБЯ он стал одним из первых джедаев, заразившихся психозом Силы, по причине чего был заключён в карбоните. Biography Ранняя жизнь и Йуужань-вонгская война Хорн, названный в честь своего деда по отцовской линии Вэлина Халкиона, родился примерно через четыре года после кампании Гранд-адмирала Трауна против Новой Республики. Он был склонен к музыке, и его часто можно было услышать, играя его ???. Чувствительный к силе, он в конечном итоге посетил Люка Скайуокера в Праксеуме Джедаев на Явине 4, чтобы тренироваться как Рыцарь-джедай Хорн развил навыки, схожие с навыками Джейсена Соло, особенно его близость к животным. Примерно в одиннадцать лет он обнаружил, что может общаться с животными через Силу. Однако, как и его отец и дед до него, он был слаб в искусстве телекинеза. В одном случае, поскольку Валин не мог поднять камень с помощью телекинеза, он вместо этого использовал Силу, чтобы убедить маленьких насекомых, называемых гарнантами, переместить камень для него, убедив их, что это еда. Его отец видел движение камня и думал, что Валин использовал телекинез, пока младший Хорн не объяснил свой метод. Он принес еду для гарнантов и оставил ее перед уходом, сдерживая обещание еды для них. Во время войны с юужань-вонгами Хорн был пойман в ловушку на Явине 4 вместе с другими учениками Праксеума, когда Бригада мира блокировала систему. К счастью, Хорн, Тионна и Кэм Солусар смогли выжить достаточно долго, чтобы спастись во время рискованной миссии Анакина Соло, чтобы спасти пойманных в ловушку джедаев. Затем Хорн провел некоторое время, тренируясь с оставшимися джедаями на борту корабля Бустера Террика "Искатель Приключений". После битвы на Корусанте он и другие дети-джедаи были отправлены в Мау для обеспечения безопасности на оставшуюся часть войны. В конце конфликта Хорн отправился в Зонаму-Секот на встречу с Великим Магистром Скайуокером с выжившими джедаями. Вторая Галактическая Гражданская Война К моменту начала Второй Галактической Гражданской Войны, Хорн выполнял задания для Ордена Джедаев, и с его возраста он, как предполагается, достигнул звания Рыцаря-Джедая. Поскольку конфликт развивался против его исконной родины - Кореллии, Гранд-Мастер Люк Скайуокер гарантировал, что его обязанности держат его далеко от всего, где его лояльность может быть проверена. During a mission in the underlevels of Coruscant, accompanied by Jedi Master Kyle Katarn, fellow Jedi Knights Thann Mithric and Kolir Hu'lya, and Jedi apprentice Seha Dorvald, Horn and the group came into confrontation with Jacen Solo. During the ensuing battle, Katarn was severely wounded after being stabbed in the chest by Solo, forcing Horn and Dorvald to remove him from the fight which culminated in the death of Mithric. Horn later participated in the operation to destroy Centerpoint Station, disguising himself as a Galactic Alliance Guard trooper alongside fellow Jedi, including Kyp Durron and Jaden Korr. A new menace In 43.5 ABY, Valin Horn was suddenly possessed with an enigmatic madness that caused him to believe that everyone he knew had been replaced by impostors. His psychosis making him believe they were impostors, he attacked his own parents, but was captured by them and taken to the Jedi Temple to be evaluated. He broke free, however, and became a fugitive of the Galactic Alliance, making Chief of State Natasi Daala even more distrustful towards the Jedi. After a long manhunt, he was caught by Luke Skywalker and placed in the Mon Mothma Memorial Medical Center, and later moved back to the Asylum Block.Fate of the Jedi: Outcast Eventually, Daala released a warrant for Horn, and he was arrested by Galactic Alliance Security forces under Captain Oric Harfard, and put on trial. He was found incapable of standing trial, but too dangerous to be kept in a conventional prison, so he was encased in carbonite and placed in the Armand Isard Correctional Facility. A rescue attempt to free Horn was made by rogue Jedi Seff Hellin, who was suffering from the same disease, believing that Horn was the only one he knew that wasn't replaced by an imposter. It was unsuccessful, however, and resulted in Hellin's capture by Darkmeld, a covert organization formed by Jedi Knight Jaina Solo to counter Daala's efforts to undermine the Jedi Order. At some point following the failed rescue attempt, Valin was transferred, along with his sister to the Palem Graser Office Tower,Fate of the Jedi: Allies a secret GAS safehouse under the command of Colonel Wruq Retk and operating under the guise of Galactic Alliance Storage. The Jedi Order obtained a writ granting them visitation rights to the siblings, along with an incarceration order providing their location. After a brief attempt to turn away the visitation group, which included Corran and Mirax Horn, the GAS officers directed the Jedi to the siblings' location. The Jedi, and the many HoloNet Reporters that had rushed in as well, were abhorred to learn that Valin and Jysella were being hung as decoration in the executive offices. When Colonel Retk entered the room, he engaged in a short conversation with Mirax Horn before she knocked the Yaka unconscious. The entire incident was an embarrassment to the GA Government, with Daala promising to ensure that the carbonite frozen siblings would be treated with dignity.Fate of the Jedi: Abyss After being freed from his carbonite prison, Valin and his sister were still inflicted with the Force psychosis. He was able to conceal his condition, being more in control of his emotions and suspicions than he was previously.Fate of the Jedi: Conviction Personality and traits In his youth, Valin Horn was a follower and wanted to be a hero. He wanted to be a Jedi as powerful as Anakin Solo, which got him and a few other young Jedi into a lot of trouble when Solo came to Yavin 4 to rescue Tahiri Veila.The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest Like his father, he was lacking in telekinesis, but he made up for it with his affinity with animals. At one point his father Corran Horn said he was proud of him when he thought Valin had "lifted" a rock a minuscule height off the ground. In actuality Valin had made a nest of garnants think the rock was food. A few seconds later Ganner Rhysode showed up and implied that all Valin would be was a failure, and Valin made the garnants think he was food. In a way, Valin had made Rhysode eat his words. He once again manipulated insect life when he was being held for observation in the Jedi Temple after he exhibited traits of a mysterious illness. He successfully called the bugs to him through the Force and had them chew through the restraints on his medical bed in order to escape. As a man, as reflected upon by his sister Jysella, Valin was level-headed and easy going. She also described him as gentle. The Solos commented that both Valin and Jysella were well liked within the Jedi community. За кулисами В русском переводе романа «Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» Вэлину семь лет, что является ошибкой, так как в 25 ПБЯ ему должно быть уже двенадцать. Появления * «Я — джедай!» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Образ будущего» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Последнее пророчество» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Поперечное течение» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Бездна» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» Источники * * «Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae» * * Хорн Категория:Мужчины Категория:Родившиеся на Корусанте Категория:Семья Халкионов Категория:Представители Галактического Альянса Категория:Представители Коалиции джедаев Категория:Представители Новой Республики Категория:Рыцари-джедаи Нового Ордена Категория:Кореллианцы Категория:Родившиеся в 13 ПБЯ Категория:Люди